We were 3D Werewolves!  Fluffys side
by FluffyFurball
Summary: When Remmy and I get thrown into Metro City from our respective homes we find out a shocking secret!  Some well loved citizens of the City are werewolves, and now we are too!
1. Introduction

**Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt…**

I opened my eyes with a groan, another power outage? Great, just great. Looks like my plans for sleeping in this summer were being foiled… again. I tried to roll off my bed like I usually do and found myself falling.

The 'floor' looked a long ways away right now, and it had a lot more gray, green, and blue than the last time I'd looked at it. It had looked like fuzzy oatmeal back then. Amazing how time slows down when you're falling thousands of feet to your doom, isn't it? I noticed that it was still nighttime, I seemed to have fallen out of a thunder cloud, two cats were falling after me, slower than I was and screaming their lungs out and… another girl was free-falling with me. Amazingly enough, neither of us was panicking, just falling.

"Nice time to grow a set of wings, isn't it?" I asked, not sure what to make of the situation. I rolled over, I'd rather not see my impending doom, and noticed that one of the two cats was my own, Sugar. I felt sorry for her and the slightly larger black and white tuxedo kitty, splattering like eggs wouldn't be fun for them.

The other girl was screaming. So I rolled over, spitting out hair and looking at her. She actually looked a bit like me a few years ago. Same hair, same general build (although taller), same pale skin, just different eyes really. I couldn't really fault her for screaming, we WERE very high up.

"Uhhh… There, there..? Uhhhh… What's your name Kii-OHMYEVERLOVINGJESUS! GROUND!" I screamed, squealed more like really. I shut my eyes and did what I could to pray; I wasn't very good but all the same, thought that counts, right? I felt myself slow down and then crash into something. Several somethings. Furry somethings. I squeaked when the ground landed under my shorts, which were old, ratty and barely covered my slightly chunky butt. I opened my eyes and found myself nose to nose, nearly literally, with something that looked like a crossbreed between a wolf and a pug or something, but this thing was HUGE. It was a good foot or so taller than me at least, close to six feet, and grizzled gray with a slightly darker face and a white chest, back, and tail-tip.

I screamed and the gray – thing flinched. Another one, this one brown with a very thick ruff that floofed over its head swung around and bit me. Those teeth were as long as my forefinger and they HURT going into my bicep. I saw the thing, 'lycanthrope' my mind supplied finally, take its teeth out of me and swing around to bite the other girl before I blacked out. The last thing I registered was my cat hitting my torso and NOT running like hell, then blackness sweet blackness.

* * *

><p>Hi Guys! This is Fluffy Furball! IF you can't guess I'm doing a collaborative story with Remmy! We are going to Metro City, but there's a catch. Some of the well known, well loved characters here are werewolves. Watch the hilarity ensue as 2 average teens-turned-werewolves run amok in Megaminds home town, and annoy the trousers off the blue hero himself. Cookie to anyone (besides Remmy) Who can guess who the two werewolves are. Also, there will be a drawing of one of them on my DA in the very near future.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: I punch the hero

I blinked my eyes open, groaning. I was cold, very cold, and… wet? Why the hell was I wet? Did Sugar pee the bed again? I sat up with a groan, rubbing the back of my skull to fix my hair with one hand and trying to rub my face with the other hand. Pain in shoulder was strike one, glasses on face was strike two, and the sudden realization that a fish was staring at me was strike three.

I screamed.

I heard glass shatter and reminded myself that generally, my lungs weren't supposed to be used at full power. Ooops. I stared; the fishes bowl had broken. The bowl that was sitting on top of a mechanical gorilla body. The mechanical gorilla body that was leaning over me. The mechanical gorilla body that was crushing my ribs. I had a sudden vision of myself with a tail and canine ears showing all the signs of a scared dog; not unusual, I thought about myself like that often. What was odd was that my fur wasn't its usually gray-brown color, but was black with silver accents and cinnamon flecks.

And then the giant blue thing was yelling at me. I freaked out and slugged it. Amazingly enough I managed to keep my wrist straight, so I wasn't going to end up with a boxers fracture. I hated breaking bones.

The blue thing was on the floor now and chaos was everywhere. I scrambled off of the… Table… I'd been lying on and moved to a corner. Call me crazy, I liked corners, they were good for protection. I growled, again normal for me, again the odd thing was that this was a much better growl than I usually managed. I took in the area before me slowly. Sugar was in a large dog crate with another cat. There was another girl, apparently about my age, sitting on a table a few feet away from the one I'd been on. A slightly familiar brunette woman had apparently broken off a conversation with a tall and older gentleman who scared me a lot more than strangers usually did, and she was walking over here. Oh geez I was about to get my butt kicked wasn't I?

"Hello there, do you remember what happened last night? Remmy apparently doesn't. We were waiting on you to wake up." I felt trapped for the first time ever. It was a bit strange; I preferred fight to flight normally, so wanting to run was a bit awkward for me. I snapped my jaw, forcing it to twist to the side a little. Normal, though I tried to avoid it.

"Apparently not and you don't seem too talkative. What's your name at least? The other girl called herself Remmy." I debated that. Stranger danger and all. Finally I went with an old stand-by that was familiar everywhere.

"Fluffy. I like to be called Fluffy." I was aware of the disbelieving stares I was getting. "What? It fits with my hair, and the fact that I am like, _THE_ animal fact expert. Ummm… could you back away please ma'am… personal bubble space is greatly appreciated around strangers. Especially people older than me." My legs were shaking, and my arthritic knee was about to give out, the traitor.

"Okay then." The woman backed off a little. "I'm Roxanne Ritchi-"

"ROXANNE RITCHI! That means I'm in- Eeep!" I sat down hard. Very hard. My permanently bruised spine throbbed. I was hyperventilating until the other girl walked over. Wow, it was like a slightly different mirror. She smiled weakly at me.

"Ummm… Hi Fluffy. I'm Remmy, Ok? Ummm…. We're in Megamind, Ok?" I blinked and then said the only thing that made sense.

"Well Duh-flipping-uh. … wait… that means I just broke the glass on Minions tank and punched the most awesome man in the universe… oh crap. Oh God. Oh crap. Oh fuck. Oh damn. Oh crap. Oh God. Oh –" I passed out. Hello blackness. I was unconscious again. Fun. I hope this doesn't affect my brain.

* * *

><p>All people are to be forewarned, I cuss in this, quite a bit. It's nature to me. Yup, I pass out, for the second chapter in a row. Also yes - I do get called Fluffy in real life, and name an animal and I can probably give you a random (perhaps not unknown) fact about it. I'm weird like that. Also, don't forget to read Remmys side of events, since she's conscious when I'm not. Love ya all.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: What is normal?

I groaned and sat up, why did my butt hurt? And why was I not laying on something made of cloth? I blinked, and the pair of bright green eyes blinked back at me. Okay… what now genius girl? I asked myself.

"G'morning Fluffy!" I jumped and swung my upper body around. I felt my hair crash into Megamind's face and applauded myself silently. He shouldn't have been that close anyways. I found myself looking at the other girl and I hopped off the table that I'd been laying on. Seriously, a table? Could this guy not afford a narffing bed, or even a futon or two?

"Uhhh… hey? Remmy, wasn't it?" That accent was mildly familiar. I tried to place where I'd heard one even similar, oh yes, the old Crocodile Hunter show. The girl was probably Australian. Fine by me, I love other nationalities, most of them are saner than America with its crazy Mo-Fo Americans. No, I don't have national pride, thanks for asking. The other girl was nodding so I took that to mean I'd been right.

"Okay, so to recap everything my brain is saying about what happened here – We somehow ended up in one of the best movies of all time, currently anyways, I've passed out twice, and at some point in time I got a large bruise on my ass and another one on my upper arm… apparently near the deltoid… Sooo…" I sneezed explosively then. Yup, even as a cartoon I apparently still must sneeze my face off within 20 minutes of waking up. "Apparently I've finally snapped and been put in a mental facility and you lot, not you Remmy the rest of them, are hallucinations brought on by sedatives, as is the bruise on my arm." I rubbed my nose as I spoke, logic-ing this in the only way I could think of.

"Close, but no banana." Roxanne said, smiling.

"Indeed," Megamind drawled. "Apparently that thunderstorm last night somehow opened up a rift between the world you two, very _strange_ girls inhabit-"

"Thanks, you're not so normal yourself." I always considered strange to be a compliment. He glared at me.

"And Metro City. I have no clue HOW that happened so I don't know how to send the two of you back. Roxanne and the Warden apparently found you two, passed out in the woods to the south of Metro City." I blinked, the woods… wait…

"Uhhh… Where's Sugar, I know I saw here when I was falling several THOUSAND feet to a certain doom."

"She's in the crate with Muffin. Or at least I assume Sugar is the fluffy cream cat in there." The other girl spoke up. She seemed pretty bright, if perhaps a bit spazzy, I could relate to spazzy though. I was still grouchy about a crappy end to my school year. I tended to take my grouch out on anybody in the vicinity. I sighed.

"Thanks. I can't imagine she's… having… fun…" I stared as I turned to my cat. "What the -" I clapped my hand over my own mouth, not sure what would happen if I dropped an F-bomb in a cartoon world. Yes, we were in a cartoon. My cat was cartoonized. I must be cartoonized as well… it had been hard to see on the girl, maybe we still looked kind of normal, but nope, not the cats.

"Well… This is an interestingly nightmarish development…" I paused, my own mental image of myself was different still. Normally it included animal ears and a tail, of a similar brown to my own hair, or occasionally a nice solid dark-ish gray. Right now I was seeing myself with black, silver, and cinnamon fur on those parts and they were slightly, awkwardly, wolfish.

"Okay, why the … flip are my normally furry parts showing up with a different type of fur!" I demanded of the ceiling. Why did I usually ask questions of the ceiling? Oh well, maybe I was trying to ask God questions… odd since I was fairly certain that (assuming He existed) He hated me.

"Ummm… yeah… about that." Roxanne sighed a little. I looked at her, so did Remmy.

"Last night was the full moon, and you guys kinda well…" She sighed again and the grizzled looking older man who scared me (the Warden my brain whispered) stepped forward to finish.

"You two landed right in the middle of Metro City's resident werewolf pack. You got bitten. Sorry to say that you two are not going to be 'normal' anymore." I blinked.

"You assume that I ever was normal with that statement. Werewolf eh? Cool. Excuse me, I'm going to pass out again now." I promptly did as I had said I would, passing out and falling to the floor.

"Nice to see she's taking it well." The warden commented before I was completely out cold.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long but I was kinda waiting on Remmy. Ah well. Go check out my DA for this chapters drawing, and guess who it is!<p> 


End file.
